


Corporate Espionage

by RovakPotter82



Series: Reylo Forever [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Corporate Espionage, Ewan McGregor's Obi-Wan, F/M, Obi-Wan is Rey's uncle, Office Sex, Private Investigator Rey, Rey is not a Palpatine in this story, Secret Identity, Seduction, Vaginal Fingering, lawyer ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: Rey Kenobi works for a private investigating company run by her uncle.  She had been in a law firm for nine months looking for the right time to steal secret files from one of the company's named partner's computers when she seems to be caught by the golden boy of the firm, Ben Solo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Corporate Espionage

**Author's Note:**

> During this coronavirus epidemic, I want to take a moment and say that I will not be staying at home. I am a grocery store worker and will be working forty hours, possible more in the coming weeks to supply the people of my area with food and supplies (except toilet paper, because we can't keep it on the shelf or get it in from our warehouse, who is also out!). 
> 
> I will be writing when I'm off or whenever I have time. 
> 
> However, luck will have it that I had this one almost done and my day off ( Wednesday), allowed me to finish it and post it to you guys. Enjoy.

Rey was a top investigator at her uncle's company, Kenobi & Associates. You wanted results, she was the gal to get them for you. They specialized in corporate espionage and had a hand in taking down some company's head CEO figures who had embezzled from their own company. Stealing from their investors and employees. Rey was embedded into a law firm. Normally, they didn't work law firms, but they were contacted about two of the main named partners. Since it was Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker who called them and their father, Anakin Skywalker was dead, her target was Alistair Snoke, the creepy, bald name partner who though that if he imitated her British accent, he would stand a chance with her. 'Ew,' she thought after meeting him.

Nine months Rey spent at SOS as it was called, as a paralegal. She was assigned mostly to Ben Solo, the son of Leia Organa, who was mostly on Snoke's cases. He was his golden boy, she learned. He was mostly a litigator and negotiated deals for their clients. 'Why did he have to be so damn hot?' was her first thought when she met him. The suits he wore, mostly dark colors, didn't help his image at all. They enhanced him, yes, but they made it more difficult to do her jobs. The paralegal job and the investigating one. Nine months, she finally got her chance to get into Snoke's office and get on his computer. There was an office party to celebrate the success of a huge case and she used it as cover to go up to Snoke's floor. The man left his office door open and she got out the flash drive that Finn gave her. He was the IT tech for Kenobi & Associates. All she had to do was put the drive into the computer and it would get her through Snoke's firewall. 

She found files upon files and she didn't really know what she was looking for until she found a file disguised as an app. She downloaded the whole file onto the flash drive and waited as it downloaded. “Come on, come on. Finn, you said this thing was fast,” she muttered. A door closed in the distance and she gasped out in horror. Last thing she needed was to get caught. She got up and looked out the closed shutters of Snoke's office window. It was Solo, going into his office. She had to get out of here before Solo spotted her. The drive was done downloading when she got back to the computer and she took it out, making sure everything was closed up and turned off. She let out a sigh as she walked down the hall, heading toward the exit, but the door to Solo's office opened and she had to think quickly seeing him coming out of his office. She dumped the drive into a potted plant next to a cubicle and undid two of her buttons on her blouse. 

Ben was closing his door, then looked up to see her standing there. Ben Solo. Their client's son and the protégé of their target. He was hot. He was gorgeous. Rey was sure she had seen him looking at her with his lust filled brown eyes. And she knew she had seen him staring at either her ass or down her blouse when she leaned forward in front of him. Okay, so she did that on purpose one day to see what he did. Then she did it every day to make his day. “Ms. Johnson,” he said and she smiled seeing that the rumor of him attracted to her was true as he eyed her open blouse.

“Mr. Solo,” she said with a chuckle. She made herself to be this little naive girl who didn't know what she was doing. “I was hoping I'd catch you up here by yourself,” she said. Now it was time to show Solo the real Kira Johnson; Rey Kenobi. Rey could have counted on her hand the times she had to sleep with someone to avoid getting caught. Ben Solo was about to become number five.

“Were you?” he asked. In order for her to make a clean get away with the drive currently sitting in the potted plant, she had to completely distract him. 

“Yeah, I'm hearing things about you. About your attraction to me?” she asked and Ben let out a nervous chuckle.

“Attraction? No, I....” he stuttered.

“So, my skirt getting higher the last several weeks, you didn't notice that?” she asked and he stammered. “I also bend over in front of you on purpose, to give you a little boost in the middle of the day,” she said and he chuckled nervously as she started to unbutton the rest of her blouse. She wore a black lacy bra underneath. 

“Black lace?” he asked. She nodded and brought herself directly in front of Ben. “At the office, Ms. Johnson. You're a risk taker,” he said and she giggled.

“I know that there's a perfectly good couch in your office,” she said. Her heels brought her up to his chin and she leaned up and kissed it. Ben licked his lips nervously and gathered her in his arms to kiss her.

There was no denying Ben Solo wanted Kira Johnson. He'd wanted her since her first day at the firm. She dropped files and was on the floor picking them up. He got a really nice view of her ass. “No panty lines,” Hux had whispered as the two of the ogled at her ass. “Means a thong is on underneath that skirt.” Ben groaned into the kiss as he pulled Kira into the office. He had to know if that was true. He closed the door and they made their way over to his couch. She surprised him by shoving him onto the couch. Ben started unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants as she hiked up her skirt. 

“Please tell me you have a thong underneath that,” he said and she smiled as she reached up and pulled a black lace thong off. 

“I do,” she said and he groaned as she tossed it to him. Ben caught it and barely had time to register her climbing onto his lap. She took a hold of his hand and then looked him dead in the eye. “I've watched these fingers play with pencils for nine months. I want them up me.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he said before she kissed him.

Rey let out a gasp when Ben Solo put his fingers into her. God, they felt good. Big fingers on a big hand. She could only imagine what his cock was going to feel like. He got three fingers up her and was pumping them in and out. She moaned into his mouth as they kissed. She gasped out when his thumb made contact with her clit. “Fuck,” she gasped, her head bending back. Ben found his face being brought into her chest as she fucked herself on his fingers. “Fuck, fuck, Ben,” she gasped.

“Easy, sweetheart,” he said. “Just getting you ready for my cock,” he said before he teased her nipple through the black lace of her bra. Rey gasped out as she rode his fingers as he teased her clit with his thumb. 

“Right there, Ben, yes, yes,” she said goading him on. “Nearly there, yes, yes.” Rey cried out as she came, her slickness coating Ben's fingers in her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he chuckled. 

“Wow, I haven't even put my cock into you yet,” he quipped. Rey chuckled softly as he took his fingers out of her. “There's condoms in my desk.” No, she was feeling all of him tonight.

“I have an IUD,” she said. “Plus, I'm clean.”

“So am I,” he said. 

“Good. Fuck me properly then,” she said and Ben groaned feeling his cock twitch. He stood up from the couch and laid her down on it. He removed his jacket and took off his tie, rolling up his sleeves. She started to unbuckle his belt on his pants and opened them up. She felt first hand how big he was and she wondered if he would fit. If he did, she had no doubt she would be walking funny tomorrow. Ben must have seen the worry on her face as he bunched her skirt up to her waist.

“Don't worry, sweetheart. “I'll be gentle,” he said. Having her skirt up, she was able to spread her legs and he got in between them. He kissed her as he lined himself up and pressed into her. Rey moaned into the kiss as Ben Solo's cock eased into her. God, he was huge, but he felt so good. Last time she had sex was over two years ago. 

“Oh, God,” she cried.

“Ben will be just fine,” he said, getting her legs to wrap around his waist. Rey didn't have time to reciprocate because he started to thrust, hard and fast, into her. “Fuck, you feel so good, Kira,” he gasped out. It wasn't her real name, but she could care less. “So, good.”

“Right there, yes,” she gasped out as she held onto his broad shoulders. They both moaned as they moved together. Their breathing heavy and fast. Rey was feeling her build up again, still sensitive from when he brought her off with his fingers. “Ben, I'm close, please,” she said and he grunted. Rey clenched down, getting a low moan from him. 

“Kira, fuck, fuck,” he moaned. “So good, sweetheart,” he gasped out before reaching down and using his thumb again, he brought her off again. Rey let out a shout of ecstasy that vibrated on the walls of his office and she was sure of it eight hours earlier, they would definitely have had an audience. “Ben,” she gasped. Her muscles clamped down on the organ inside of her and she felt him thrust erratically. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he gasped out as he thrust up hard before coming in a deep moan. He came inside of her and Rey felt him. He let out a groan as he finished and she felt him drop on her. “Holy shit,” he said and she giggled. 

Rey let out a sigh as she pulled her skirt down and buttoned her shirt back up while Ben redressed himself. “Oh, don't forget this,” he said as he picked up her thong. 

“You keep it. Little souvenir,” she said and he chuckled. “Um, I'll head down first and then you can come down later,” she said.

“Yeah,” he said as he sat on the couch. Rey kissed him once more before heading out of his office. She retrieved the drive and headed back to the party.

Rey let out a sigh as she entered the building that housed her uncle's company. She was sore from her tryst with Ben, but it was worth it. The drive was safely in her hand as she entered the elevator. She took it up all the way to the fifteenth floor of the thirty story high rise. “Good morning, Kenobi & Associates , please hold,” the dainty girl at the receptionist desk said as she answered the phone. “Kenobi & Associates , please hold,” she continued as Rey came into the lobby, walking a little funny. “Good morning, Rey. Finally done with that SOS case?” she asked.

“Last night and you would not believe what I had to do to get this,” she said, holding up the flash drive.

“I'm sure I would,” she said as Rey walked toward her uncle's office. “Kenobi & Associates , this is Bant, how can I help you?”

“Look who's back,” Obi-Wan Kenobi said as Rey came into her office. “Nine months is a long time for one case, even for you,” he said.

“Well, Snoke kept a close eye on me when I first started. I had to play nice while playing gopher for his protégé.”

“Ben Solo?” Obi-Wan asked.

“You know him?”

“I know his mother,” he said. “She was a friend of my father, the first Kenobi,” he said and she nodded. “She's also my godmother. It's why I took her call. Did you get it?" he asked.

“I got it,” she said holding up the drive.

“Get that to Finn so he came decipher what's on it,” he said. “If something big is on that, you're going to get that month long vacation you've been wanting.”

“Sun, a book and endless poolside drinks?” she asked and Obi-Wan chuckled. 

“Where ever you want to go,” he said. 

“Have I told you lately that you are my favorite uncle?” she asked.

“No, because I'm your only uncle,” he said and she chuckled. She blew him a kiss before heading out of his office to head over to Finn's IT department.

Meanwhile.......

Ben Solo had one thing on his mind when he walked into SOS the next morning. Find Kira Johnson and find out if she's wearing underwear today. When he turned the corner to his office, Kira was not in her cubicle. Maybe Snoke had her doing something already. “Rose, is Kira here yet?” he asked one of his mother's junior associates.

“Uh, I didn't see her come in yet,” Rose said. Ben let out a sigh as he went into his office. Visions of last night danced through his head. He groaned as he shut the door. He was so screwed.

“So, tell me,” Finn said as he plugged in the drive to his computer. “Did the drive do what it was supposed to?”

“I wouldn't be here if it didn't,” she said. 

“Why is there dirt on it?” he asked and she let out a sigh. 

“I had a run in with Ben Solo,” she said. “I had to get rid of it before I was caught with it. A potted plant was my only option,” she said and Finn chuckled.

“What was Ben Solo up to?”

“He was in his office while I was downloading the secret file from Snoke's computer. I don't know what for, but I had to distract him,” she said and Finn chuckled evilly. “Yeah, I slept with him,” she said.

“Was he good?” her best friend asked.

“He gave me the best sex I've had in years,” she said and Finn gawked at her. “What? The last time I had sex was nearly two years ago with that little tech person at the Hutt Corporation. I had to distract him so you could do your job,” she said.

“Solo makes five people you've slept with for the job,” he said.

“So? It's what makes me the best investigator my uncle has in the company.”

“You going to get that bonus?”

“Depends on what's on the drive,” she said. “Snoke had this whole file disguised as an app, but an app on a desktop computer. It didn't feel right, so I clicked on it. Tons and tons of files and I have no idea why someone would want to hide it under a useless app.”

“Because there's bound to be dirty secrets,” Finn said as he went through the files. “So, with as many files as there are on here, it's going to take me a while to go through them,” he said. 

“Want some help?” she asked as she pulled a chair up to sit next to him.

“Only if you tell me one thing,” Finn said.

“What?”

“Ben's dick. Was it huge?” he asked and Rey smirked at him. 

"I wouldn't be walking funny today if it wasn't," she said and Finn groaned in disappointment.

"You always get the big dick guys," he said and Rey chuckled.

Three days later, a team of detectives and crime scene investigators came into the law firm of Skywalker, Organa and Snoke. They tore apart Snoke's office, cutting into his carpet. They found a crime scene, where Snoke had killed his partner, Anakin Skywalker, two years ago. Snoke mistakenly recorded the murder and put it away for deleting later, but apparently he forgot about it. Ben had to hold his mother back from punching Snoke as he was taken away in handcuffs. 

“Can't believe Snoke killed Grandpa,” Ben said as he held a tumbler of bourbon. 

“I just thought he had swindled the firm out of money,” Leia said. 

“What I don't understand is how they knew where to look,” Ben said and he looked up at his mother who was drinking her bourbon. “Mom?”

“It wasn't me, per se,” she said.

“It was me and her,” his uncle said, coming into his mother's office. “We suspect Snoke did something. We hired private investigators,” he said.

“Wait, so that paralegal, Kira, she was a PI?” he asked.

“I didn't know who Kenobi was going to send,” Leia said. “I just called him for a favor. Told him to send one of his best investigators,” she said.

“I saw her coming out of Snoke's office three days ago,” Ben said.

“Why didn't you say anything?” Luke asked.

“Uh, I got distracted,” Ben said and Leia looked over at her son. “She distracted me from the fact that she was coming out of Snoke's office. We, uh....”

“Benjamin Organa Solo,” Leia said and Luke chuckled as Ben downed his bourbon in one shot.

“Okay,” he croaked. “I slept with her,” he said, “but in my defense, she seduced me,” he said.

“You could have said no,” Luke said and Ben groaned.

“I hadn't had sex in a year, Uncle Luke. I was dredging toward Sahara desert territory,” he said and his uncle chuckled. “So, Kira, is that even her real name?”

“Probably not,” Leia said. “You will have to go find out,” she said, handing him a card. He took it from her to look at it. Kenobi & Associates. Private Investigators. “They specialize in corporate espionage,” she said. 

Ben let out a sigh as he walked into the building that house Kenobi & Associates. He took the elevator up to the fifteenth floor and came out into the lobby of a very impressive looking office. “Kenobi and Associates, this is Bant. I'm sorry, Ms Kenobi is unavailable at the moment,” the secretary said as he walked up to the reception desk. “Can I take a message?” she asked. “No, I will not tell you where she is,” she said before hanging up. “Welcome to Kenobi and Associates, can I help you?”

“Uh, my name's Ben Solo. I was hoping to talk to Obi-Wan Kenobi if he's available,” he said. “I'm Leia Organa's son,” he added and she nodded.

“Take a seat, sir. I'll see if Mr. Kenobi is available,” she said, gesturing to the chairs in the lobby. Ben let out a sigh as he sat down and the receptionist picked up the phone. She talked softly so he couldn't hear her. “I have a Ben Solo in the lobby. He said he's Leia Organa's son. He wanted to talk with you, if possible,” she said. “Okay, right away, sir,” she said. “If you can wait, Mr. Kenobi is finishing up a meeting. He'll be right out.”

“Okay,” Ben said and he made himself comfortable. A part of him just came to see if he could see Kira or whatever her name was. 

Obi-Wan came out of his meeting and saw Ben Solo in his lobby. He immediately recognized him as Han Solo's kid. He looked so much like him. But his eyes? Those belonged to his mother. “Ben Solo, look at you.”

“Do I know you?”

“You don't, but I know you. I was twenty two when you were born. I babysat you,” he said and Ben chuckled as he stood up, causing Obi-Wan to look up at him. “When did you get so tall?”

“When I turned 12,” he said and Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Come back to my office,” he said. Ben followed Obi-Wan to his office, not knowing Bant was checking out his ass. “So, what can I do for you?”

“I wanted to thank you for taking my mom's call,” he said.

“I always take your mom's calls. She's my godmother, after all,” he said and Ben chuckled. “Something else?”

“Did you hear what happened to Snoke?” he asked and Obi-Wan nodded. “Idiot didn't even deny it when they took him away.”

“Finn and Rey found the video buried in a file of videos. I think he meant to erase it, but he never did.”

“I came to the law firm shortly before my grandfather was murdered. I think Snoke did it, to get him out of the way. Snoke was manipulative of me,” he said and Obi-Wan nodded. “Mom and Uncle Luke took his name off the signs.”

“So, no more SOS?”

“No, we're still SOS. It's just now Skywalker, Organa and Solo,” he said and Obi-Wan smiled.

“Congratulations,” he said.

“Thanks,” he said. “Mom's making me take a vacation since I hadn't had one since I started at the firm.”

“Anywhere special planned?” he asked.

“I want her name,” Ben suddenly said.

“Pardon me?”

“The woman you sent into SOS to investigate Snoke. I knew her as Kira Johnson,” he said and Obi-Wan chuckled.

“My niece got to you, didn't she?”

“She seduced me in my office,” he said and Obi-Wan chuckled. He knew of Rey's tactics while on the job.

“You should consider yourself lucky. You're now one of a handful of men she slept with all for this company.” Ben chuckled, a bit miffed.

“I just want her name,” he said.

“Rey Kenobi,” he said, giving Ben a picture of him and Rey he kept on his desk. “She was my younger sister's daughter. She died when Rey was eight and I took her in,” he said as Ben looked at the picture. In the picture, Rey was smiling widely with her equally smiling uncle.

“I was hoping to talk with her. Ask her out on a proper date as a way of thanking her for helping to bring my grandfather's killer to justice,” he said.

“She's on holiday, for a whole month. She'll be out of the country until Halloween,” he said and Ben let out a defeated sigh. “She's in Turks and Caicos if you're interested. Just a suggestion for your own holiday,” he said and Ben looked up at his mother's godson.

With the name of Rey's hotel, Ben left the offices of Kenobi & Associates on a mission. The hotel where Rey was staying at was fully booked, but when the clerk he was talking to checked their records, they had a last minute cancellation for the week he was going to take his vacation. 

Two weeks of sun, books and fruity drinks for Rey. She was loving this holiday. Another two weeks and she would be back in New York, with another job in hand. She let out a sigh as she walked out to the pool, drink in hand and her bag in another. She wore her navy blue bikini today, with her blue sarong around her for her walk from her room to the pool. The current book she was reading on her Kindle was a very good read. She headed over to her favorite lounge chair and found it to be open. She put her drink down, along with her bag and untied her sarong. She laid it out on the end the of chair and sat down. She was settled in for the day. Or at least until she got hungry. Taking a sip of her drink, she took out her bottle of suntan lotion and began to apply a layer on her very easily burnable skin.

Ben spotted her from across the pool area. He watched her as she sipped from her fruity drink with an umbrella before sitting her stuff down at a lounge chair. Her chestnut brown hair was up in a simple bun, sunglasses perched on her nose. She had white sandals on to go with her blue and white sarong she had tied on. She reached up to take it off and Ben was rewarded with the most perfect body he had seen donning a navy blue bikini. Why did blue have to be his favorite color? She sat down on her chair and took a sip of her drink as she took out a tube of something from her bag. 

Ben shifted in his chair as he watched Rey apply suntan lotion to herself. He'd offer to go over to help her apply some to her back, but it appeared she didn't need it. Was she double jointed? He cleared his throat before he took off his shirt, much to the delight of his lounge neighbor and jumped into the pool. He needed to cool off.

Rey barely registered someone jumping into the pool. That person began to do laps in the length of the pool. She paid no mind to that person as she powered up her Kindle to get back to the book she started a few days ago. The sounds of the person swimming put her in a ease as she read. Then the person stopped after about ten minutes and a part of her brain had her looking up to see the person getting out of the pool. It was a guy. A very well shaped guy. He wore black swim shorts that he tugged on as he turned towards her. She was looking at his ass and when he turned, her eyes automatically went up to catch the eyes of Ben Solo. 

Holy fuck. 

She was frozen in place as he smirked at her and began to walk over to her. Rey cleared her throat as she removed her sunglasses. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” she said as she looked him over. “So, that's what was under those suits,” she said, trying to break some of the tension and he chuckled.

“I could say the same about you,” he said. He got a semi glance at her body that night in his office. Rey crossed her legs, in only to give herself relief between her legs since Ben came out of the pool. She cleared her throat as she shifted in the chair.

“What are you doing here?”

“Taking a much needed vacation,” he said.

“And you just happened to be at my hotel?”

“There was a last minute cancellation,” he said and she chuckled as she put her Kindle into her bag.

“My uncle told you where I was,” she said.

“He did.” Ben sat down on the lounge chair next to her. “I wanted to thank you in person,” he said and she looked over at him. “You brought justice for my grandfather,” he said and she smiled. “Snoke, he really kept a video of him killing my grandfather, his partner?”

“Maybe he got off on it?” Rey suggested and Ben let out a sigh. “Was that all?” she asked.

“Have dinner with me tonight,” he said and she smiled.

Ben was waiting in the lobby for Rey to come meet him for dinner. He was humming to himself when he heard the clicks of high heels behind him. He turned around to see Rey in a vision of blue. “Wow, you look stunning,” he said.

“Really? I was going for beautiful,” she said with a grin.

“That, too,” Ben said and she smiled. He gave her his elbow and she took it with a smile.

“So, is this like our first date?” she asked as they walked into the restaurant. 

“It could count as our first date,” Ben said. “Reservation under Solo,” he told the hostess. She smiled and got menus before leading them to their table. 

“Unless you count our office tryst...” she started to say.

“No, no, this is our first date,” he said and she chuckled. Ben held out her chair for her and helped her sit down before going over to his chair. The hostess gave them their menus and left them alone. 

Dinner was great and Rey enjoyed stories Ben told her about his grandfather. His grandmother, Padme, was still alive, living in a nursing home with early on-set Alzheimer's. “She's healthy, except for the Alzheimer's.”

“When was she diagnosed?”

“Three months before my grandfather was killed,” he said and Rey groaned. “She doesn't remember him being killed. We don't remind her. She's starting to fade faster and I try to visit every week. She's starting to remember me less and less,” he said.

“That's so sad,” she said.

“What about you?”

“Me?” she asked as their waiter took their empty plates. 

“Obi-Wan told me that he raised you into womanhood,” he said and she chuckled. 

“I was eight when I went to live with him. My mom, she was a wild child. I have no idea who my father was or is and, yeah, things were better for me that I lived with my uncle.”

“What happened to your mother?”

“She was killed in a car accident, driving drunk,” she said and Ben groaned. “Mother of the year, she wasn't. I called 911 so many times as a child because she was passed out. Uncle Obi threatened to sue me for custody and for a time, she was sober, but, that didn't last long.”

“Please tell me you weren't in the car with her,” he said.

“I was with my Uncle Obi,” she said and Ben chuckled.

“What about your grandparents?”

“My grandparents were too elderly to take on an eight year old,” she said. “Uncle Obi was the better suited guardian.”

“And you have no idea who your father is?” he asked and she shook her hand.

“My mother was very frugal with her body. I was a product of a one night stand that she didn't remember,” she said.

“She kept you?” 

“My grandparents forced her to be sober during her pregnancy with me and she was sober for the first two years of my life and then she went off the wagon, hard,” she said.

“I'm really sorry I asked, Rey.”

“Hey, I know your life story,” she said. “It's okay.”

After dinner, Ben and Rey went for a walk on the beach. They held hands, Rey had been given his jacket to ward off the chill in air. She took off her pumps to walk in the sand. “Definitely the best first date I've ever been on,” she said and he smiled. 

“Well, I happen to be an expert on first dates,” he said and she looked over at him.

“Have you been on many first dates?” she asked.

“Oh, um, what I meant was...” he stammered and she giggled.

“Oh, my God. You're so cute when you get flustered. You're a dork,” she said.

“Ha, ha,” Ben said. Thunder rumbled and they both groaned out. 

“Are you kidding me?” she asked up to the sky. 

“At least it's night and not day time,” he said before the skies suddenly opened up and it poured. Both of them shrieked as Ben lifted his jacked over him and Rey and the two of them ran. Ben's ocean side view room was closer and he left the patio door unlocked. They entered, shrieking with laughter. Ben's jacket was soaked, as were they. “I spoke too soon,” he said, dropping the drenched jacket onto the floor.

“It's okay. Still the best first date ever,” she said before raising herself up on her toes and kissed him. Ben reciprocated the kiss, gathering her in his arms. Her shoes dropped to the floor and she wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him in place. She moaned softly as his hands moved down her body and cupped her ass. 

“Wearing a thong again?” he asked.

“I'm not wearing anything underneath this dress,” she said. Ben groaned out before kissing her again. Rey started to unbutton his shirt before just ripping it open, sending buttons she hadn't done flying around the room. 

“My favorite shirt,” he grumbled as he kissed down her neck. 

“I'll buy you a new one,” she said and he chuckled as he turned her toward the bed and untied her dress, letting it fall in a pool of fabric at her feet. She was indeed naked under the dress and she kicked it away from her. She got onto the bed and sat back on her hands, letting Ben take in her naked body. Sure, they slept together, but they were mostly clothed. “Now you've seen me naked. My turn,” she said. “Strip, Mr. Solo, so I can see everything I didn't this afternoon.” 

“Yes, ma'am,” he said. He stripped in front of her, keeping eye contact with her as he removed each piece of clothing. “Fuck, you're gorgeous,” he said as he removed his pants. 

“You're not so bad yourself,” she said with a smile. He pushed down his underwear and she gazed at his body. “So, that's what was under the swimwear,” she said and he smirked before climbing onto the bed, on top of her. He kissed her and she moaned softly. Her legs opened and he settled in between them. “Let's take things slow tonight, okay?” 

“Okay,” he said, putting his weight on his elbows. It just occurred to him how small and tiny she was. Her heels made her tall, but now as she laid underneath him, he got a real good look at her small, lithe body. Every part of her body, he kissed. 

“Ben,” she moaned as he trailed down her body. She never had a man go down on her before and after tonight, Ben would be the only one allowed. His mouth was magic and she was extremely glad she did the spa appointment in the afternoon after he had asked her out. He kissed back up her body and she licked her lips feeling his hard member against her thigh. “I want that in me,” she said. He groaned as he kissed her neck and he took hold of himself to guide himself slowly into her. Rey gasped out as he filled her again. It felt better this go around, just it gave her a chance to feel all of him enter her. “Ben,” she gasped once he was seated all the way into her.

“Fuck, you're still tight from before,” he said.

“Well, I don't go around sleeping with random guys,” she said.

“Only for work purposes?” he asked and she chuckled before pulling him into a kiss. The kiss prompted him to start moving in and out of her, eliciting moans out of her. Sharp moans that made his cock twitch inside of her. “Rey,” he gasped out when she intentionally clenched around him. It made him jerk his hips and she reached down with her arms. He groaned when her hands grabbed onto his ass and her nails dug into the meat of his cheeks. “Fuck,” he cried out.

Rey grasped Ben around the hips with her legs and she flipped them over with ease. The look of surprise on his face was worth it. “Shit,” he gasped out and she chuckled as she placed her hands on his chest and began to slowly move up and down. He made a very girlish groan when she bobbed herself up and down on him. His hands gripped her waist and he began to move her back and forth on his cock. “Oh, God, that's...” he trailed as she squeezed her muscles. He moaned out as she leaned back, resting her hands on his thighs behind her and moved her hips around. He snarled as he realized she was playing with him and he gripped her ass with his hands still her and he sat up. 

Rey gasped out in excitement as Ben took control again. He thrust up and she moaned. He licked her nipples of her breasts, getting moans out of her that he didn't even know she could make. “Ben,” she gasped out, her head bending back, eyes rolling up into the back of her head. His lips attached themselves to her neck, licking and sucking at the skin. He was determined to mark her for himself.

Ben flipped them back over and began a more rigorous thrusting of his hips. Rey cried out in ecstasy as he hit her G-spot every thrust he did. She grasped onto his shoulders as he thrust harder and faster. The slow build from before had him pent up with energy for the last leg. “Ben, God, yes, I'm close,” she said. “Fuck, yes,” she cried out.

“Are you going to come for me, sweetheart?” he asked as he panted into her ear. Rey gasped out her answer, his thumb swiping over her swollen clit. Her cry out of pleasure happened as there was a crack of thunder outside and it added to her orgasm as she came, her muscles clenching hard on her lover's cock. Ben thrust a few more erratic thrusts into her before he came in a deep, guttural moan. She felt him shoot his load into her cavern before he collapsed on top of her, keeping his weight on his elbows. “Fuck, that was...” he started to say, breathless.

“Yeah, that was...” she agreed and they both chuckled through their heavy breathing. He lifted himself up more on his arms and she pushed his hair back from his face.

“You're incredible,” he said before softly kissing her. 

“I know,” she said with a smile.

“Marry me,” he blurted out and he immediately turned red when he realized what he said that made her giggle. He buried his face into her neck in embarrassment. “God, I'm so sorry,” he groaned.

“You're such a dork, but you're my dork,” she said. She unhooked her legs from his waist to let him pull out of her. He laid down next to her and pulled the sheet over them. 

“That was embarrassing,” he said and she sighed out as she laid herself on top of him.

“It was cute,” she said before kissing him. “How about we date for a couple of years before we get married?” she asked and he chuckled.

“A year,” he offered.

“Eighteen months,” she countered.

“Are we seriously litigating over how long we'll date before we get married?” he asked and she chuckled.

“You're a very good litigator,” she said.

“I am a lawyer,” he said before she leaned down and kissed him. “Eighteen months, huh?”

“We have a deal?” she asked and he kissed her again.

Sixteen months later.............

Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled seeing that his niece updated her Facebook status to engaged to Ben Solo.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep our health workers, first responders and anyone else still out with the public in your prayers. Let us hope this health crisis doesn't last too long and we can get on with our lives.


End file.
